


Let's Dance

by Fides



Category: Smoke Series - Huff
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leans a little more about Lee's hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor references to events in series. My thanks to Phantomas for the song of the same name which I might have been listening to when the idea of this fic came to me.

The guitar had surprised him a bit when he saw it in Lee's condo. He hadn't taken it particularly seriously - after all, even Mason claimed to be able to play an instrument. And really it was part of the image; they probably gave away free six strings with the bad boy leathers and motorbike. Classic middle class rebellion. Not that Tony had anything against Lee's leathers - especially not after the time Lee decided to make a point by wearing nothing but his biker chaps and jacket. Lee had won that argument and Amy had spent the next week taking the piss about Tony's goofy expression.

The point was, and there was one, for all they had spent a fair bit of time together and some of that time had been fully dressed, they hadn't really been out in public 'together'. The one time they had been seen out the gossip report had lead to a misunderstanding and an argument that nearly ended things before they had started. So when Lee had mentioned that he sometimes played with a buddy's band and they would be at a local club that Saturday it had taken Tony an embarrassingly long time to realise it was an invitation.

* * *

The club was the back end of a pub with a small stage and performance license. At first glance the crowd was mixed and seemed to be enjoying itself. At second glance, and being a wizard had taught Tony the value of second glances, more than the average number of groups seemed to be predominately or exclusively women. Tony rolled his eyes. Either the bands on that evening had more then their fair share of groupies or the bush telegraph that Lee's fanclub ran was working double-time.

Fighting his way further in, he could see Lee deep in conversation with the band at the far end of the room. Biding his time, and not at all nervous (really, lying to yourself didn't count), he went to the bar. Ordering the a pint he amused himself watching the fangirls carefully not watching Lee. He'd got half way through his drink and was just trying to decide if he should go and join Lee when one of the band clapped Lee on the shoulder and headed onto the stage. The band took their places, leaving Lee alone and staring at a piece of paper like it had the script changes for the next scene. Definitely not the time then, Tony decided.

The noise in the club dipped reluctantly as the singer got the nod from the other musicians and stepped up to the mike. The response he got when he introduced the band was only matched by the volume when, two songs later, he invited Lee to the stage.

Lee walked away three songs later to rapturous applause. Tony had a drink waiting for him as he met him at the side of the stage.

"You made it," Lee was buzzing from the performance, almost bouncing as he walked and green eyes bright with excitement. "What did you think?"

"That was great!" And he meant it. Maybe Lee wasn't they best singer ever, and some of the original artists would be rolling in their graves, if they were dead, but they'd made the arrangements suit his voice and it had pretty much worked. And Tony was easy - there had been something in the way Lee's eyes had closed and he'd given himself up to the music... He would have been jealous if it hadn't been so damn hot to watch.

"Really?" And, yeh, Tony knew Lee well enough to know he wasn't just fishing for compliments.

"Really," he promised.

Then Lee's lips were hot on his and any doubts Lee might have had about how much Tony enjoyed listening to him singing were definitely rendered moot. There was no way his physical reaction to Lee's smoky vocals could be missed when Lee was pressed that closely against him. Somewhere behind him there was a sort of squeak, quickly cut off. It was probably something he should care about - and he would start just as soon Lee stopped kissing him. Which didn't look like it was going to be any time soon. In fact doing improper things in the middle of a public bar was beginning to look more likely. Not that Tony had any objections to that. Apparently Lee liked singing in front of an audience almost as much as Tony liked listening to him. Or maybe it was just performing in front of a live crowd in general. And if that was the case then Tony was really going to have to encourage Lee to go for that theatre gig he'd vaguely mentioned.

They broke apart eventually. Air becoming something of a concern. Lee relaxed back against the wall and took a sip of his drink, somehow looking like he had not spent the last few minutes trying to see if they could occupy the same physical space.

Tony looked around suspiciously. Most of the patrons of the club, appeared to be going about their business as normal. Most. Tony looked at the tables that contained the collected fangirls. He was slightly concerned a few of them were vibrating. He was pretty sure that wasn't normal. Even for them.

"I'm not sure we should have done that," he hadn't meant to say that out loud but the surprised and slightly hurt look on Lee's face suggested he had.

Lee followed his gaze out into the room and then understanding bloomed across his expression.

"Ah," he agreed. The fangirls, although really none of them were girls any longer by any stretch of the imagination, appeared to be passing something around among themselves. Whatever it was, and Tony had a pretty good idea given the ubiquity of camera-phones, it was causing a great deal of barely suppressed excitement.

"You know the pictures are probably all over the net already don't you?" he pointed out, wondering if this was when Lee would freak. They had mostly got over that, but he couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Still, it was done now and the fan forums would be buzzing. After all, not every stage could host an inter-dimensional portal which screwed with everyone's signal. Given what had happened to cause it, that was probably a very good thing.

Lee shrugged and Tony stared at him. "You don't care your fans are going to have a shit-fit?"

Lee grinned and Tony just knew he was grinning right back because what else could you do?

"You know what the fans call it when they have a collective shit-fit?" Lee asked slyly.

"No." Tony parsed the question a second time. "Wait - they have a special name for it?" Another thought appeared right on the heels of the first. "And you know it?" He gave Lee a suspicious look. "I don't know which is more disturbing."

Lee looked away. "I check out some of the forums occasionally."

"Why?" Tony asked before he could think better of it. Which was a shame because the thinking first thing tended to work out better for him.

Lee's beer was apparently very interesting judging from the way he was studying it. "It's funny," he admitted.

Well funny was definitely one word Tony might have used. "Don't tell me you've read..." Because they all knew about what got posted. Amy was a regular on a bunch of the communities - she claimed she just went to mock them but Tony had his suspicions.

Lee glanced up and Tony was struck again by how green his eyes were when that looked at him like that.

"Some of the stories they make up? Oh yes. Not the stuff with me and Mason - now that's a disturbing concept - but some of the other stuff. I hadn't realised I was that much of a stud."

He posed slightly and Tony felt his eyes dragging themselves down Lee's body.

"I could have told you that," he muttered.

Lee chuckled, leaning closer. "I've been told showing is more effective than telling."

"So anyway," Tony said quickly, hating himself but horribly aware of a sharpening of interest in them from specific quarters of the room, "what do they call it when the fans get their collective panties in a twist"

Lee's eyes clearly said 'coward' which was distantly unfair. His mouth however said "'Wanking'."

"Well," Tony said, mostly focusing on the non-verbal response and not sure how to refute the accusation without risking over-stimulating their audience, "there's going to be lots of fangirls wanking over you tomorrow."

"Probably a few fanboys too." The eyebrow was up, signaling something.

"That's..." Tony ran out of words as his brain did a swift left turn and ran a few more graphic interpretations of what he had just said, and Lee had just said, through his brain. "Oh."

Lee leant into him, the warm weight of his body pressed along the length of Tony's side. "Want to go back to mine and give them something to really wank about?" he whispered.

"Now?" Tony swallowed, ready to deny that his voice had cracked slightly if anyone called him one it.

Lee backed away looking slightly apologetic. "I said I'd have a few drinks with the guys after their set." He must have caught something in Tony's expression because he quickly went on, "and I want you to meet them." He looked a Tony hopefully, "after that?"

As if Tony could say no to that.

"Sounds good." Tony caught slight of the huddled mass of fangirls. Christ - one of them even had a Netbook out. "As long as you aren't planning to post the pictures."

Lee's laughter was only mostly reassuring.


End file.
